For The First Time
by charmedbywits
Summary: Addison returns to Seattle for Sophia's first birthday and ends up discovering her own firsts.
1. Make A Change For the Better

**Author: **charmedbywits

**Title: **For The First Time

**Rating: **K+ to M

**Pairing: **Addison/Meredith, mentions of Meredith/Derek, Addison/Sam

**Summary: **(Takes places sometime after season 7 of Grey's Anatomy and Season 4 of Private Practice) Addison returns to Seattle for Sophia's first birthday and ends up discovering her own firsts.

**Disclaimer: **Shonda Rhimes the ABC network is the proud owner of Grey's Anatomy. I am not making any profit and no copyright infringement intended. I'm just borrowing and playing with them.

A/N: Okay, so, I am posting my first Addison and Meredith fiction, but not it's first time dabbling into the fanfiction world. Over the years, I've become quite the connoisseur in Grey's Anatomy and Private Practice. So after finding and reading several stories from a lot of lovely writers, I couldn't resist writing one of my own. I wanted to post this when it was at least almost complete, but the desire won me over and I decided to post sooner rather than later. I can't promise you daily updates or even weekly update but I can promise you to post as often as I can and a guarantee this will one day be finished. I have a lot of other projects I but on the back burner and need to finish before I fully commit myself to this one piece. Once I clear my other many fictions I, hopefully, will have more time to write on this one. Well…here's praying. Oh, and I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine.

Right, so, on with the story. Hope you enjoy! And Review!

Chapter One: Make A Change For the Better

Addison walked into the bright pink, purple, and yellow decorated living room in the Seattle apartment. In her right hand she carried a medium sized Disney's princess wrapped gift and in her left hand a wine bottle with a red bow taped on it. Stepping inside it was slightly nosy with the background noise of toddler tunes playing and people chattering happily at the joyous occasion.

"Addison!" A cheery voice called to her.

Addison turned around and found a happy and glowing Callie Torres-Robbins. Addison smiled brightly at one of her dear friends and went to hug her, as best as she can, with both hands full.

"Oh my, God. I can't believe you made it. I thought you said you wouldn't be able to make it. You know, with the new Practice starting."

"Well…I couldn't miss my niece's first birthday. That would just by un-auntie like." Addison said, only half lying.

She did want to attend Sophia's first birthday, but that wasn't the only reason. No, that was only half, not even half, about one-fourth of the reason. The real reason was she needed to get away. She needed to leave L.A. for awhile and get her head back on straight. Her rekindled relationship with Sam wasn't what she thought it would be when they got back together. She thought things would turn out for the better, that Sam would change his mind about having a baby with her; since Maya, Dink, and Olivia moved to Columbia, and there was nothing really holding him back anymore. It was a selfish thought, she knew that, but that didn't stop her from wishing and hoping. She had thought having a baby and Sam weren't mutually exclusive but she had been fooling herself. She wanted the whole she-bang, dream, happily ever after, perfecting ending. With the loving, caring, respective partner to come home to, the kids, and the white picket-fenced house, and hell, the dog named Skippy. And she wouldn't be getting that if she put her dreams on hold for Sam, waiting for Sam to come around and love the idea of raising a baby with her. So she did what any self-respecting woman would do: she ended her relationship with Sam and made a change for the better. Three months after their initial, official break up Addison felt like she was drowning under all the tension and changes. The new Practice seemed stabled enough for her to leave, so she did. She left all her patients to one of the new natal surgeons she hired, packed her bags, and left on the next flight to Seattle. That was where she found herself right now.

"I'm glad you can make it, and I know Mark and Arizona and Sophia would appreciate it, too," Callie commented. "Here let me take your gift and then you can see Sophia. You haven't seen her since her birth and she looks completely different from her pictures." Callie took Addison's gift and noticed the wine bottle in her hand. "Oh, there's no alcohol allowed in the party. This is a kids-friendly party."

Addison looked around the spacious apartment and furrowed her brows. "There is no kids here, it's all adults. How is this kid's friendly when there is none?"

"There's Sophia." Callie pointed out. "There's also Mark, and Arizona can be a kid herself. Sometimes I feel like I'm living with three kids instead of one."

"Mark lives with you and Arizona?" Addison question as if it was the most unbelievable thing ever.

"No. God, no. He lives across the hall, but he comes and goes as he pleases. He's a terrific daddy to Sophia. They're so cute together."

Addison felt a tiny ache in her heart at the baby she aborted and the thought of what could have been. She had thought Mark would be a horrible father and wouldn't be able to care for a baby, so she did the only thing she thought was best at the time. There was more to it, but Mark being the father was one reason why.

"Come on. Let's put your gift away so you can see Sophia."

Thirty minutes later Addison was ready to leave. She loved hanging out and catching up with Callie, and spending time with Sophia, but at times she left like the odd one out. There was no one to talk to. Callie was entertaining guest, showing off Sophia, and being the perfect hostess. Mark was being Mark and talking to Derek, and Arizona was talking to Alex about his career in Pediatrics. She had noticed a few changes as she stood in the corner with a glass of punch. She noticed that not once did Mark or Lexie talk. She had thought they reconciled; she was wrong. Instead Lexie was talking to a young girl and a caramel colored man, that she would laugh and kiss at times. A very pregnant Christina and Owen was bickering back an forth. It was amusing to watch them together. They truly did make a lovely couple. Although, those people caught her attention they were not her main focus. She had noticed that not once did Derek or Meredith talk to each other or even looked at each other. Strange. Were they having a fight? Or did something happen? She didn't know, but she was about to find out. Seeing Mark walking down the hall, mostly like to check on Sophia, she took her chance. She found Mark in a pale yellow and light pink room. He was rocking Sophia and feeding her.

"Hey," Addison greeted, walking into the room.

"Hello." Mark drawled out with a twinkle in his bright blue eyes. "What can I do for you, Addison?" the was a seductive note to his voice she caught.

"You can tell me what's wrong with Meredith and Derek?" Addison suggested.

A sad and pensive look came upon Mark's face. "There's no more Meredith and Derek." Addison gasped, Mark continued. "There was some trouble where Meredith messed with Derek's Alzheimer's clinical study and Derek couldn't get over it. They even had to give Zola back to Social Services."

"Who?"

"Meredith and Derek planned on adopting an baby from Africa, they even officially got married, but then news of Meredith's tampering got out and Derek couldn't handle it and left leaving Meredith alone with Zola. Meredith tried to talk to Derek, but he didn't listen and completely shut her out. Meredith had no choice but to hand over Zola to Social Services. She didn't have the strength to raise and care for Zola by herself. I honestly don't think she was ready to raise a baby."

"My, God." Addison started to feel a little faint so she sat down on the glider by Mark's feet. "What happened next?"

"They split up. Derek doesn't trust Meredith and Meredith in return lost all her faith in Derek when he didn't understand her reasoning behind her tampering."

"Why-what did she do?" she stuttered, trying to wrap her head around all this information.

Mark shrugged, "Don't know."

Addison left soon after and returned to her hotel. As she sipped her martini and watch Breakfast At Tiffany's in her lounge wear she thought about all the changes that's been happening in her life: the new practice, her separation from Sam, and Meredith and Derek's separation. Those were that major one and, yet, she couldn't help, but feel that, maybe, all these changes were for the better. She didn't understand it, at least, not right now.

TBC


	2. The Art Of Discovery

Comment Replies:

kbeck41319: Thank for the review. I hope you continue to read and be intrigued.

Iu-atticus: Thank you. Ya, you should definitely watch Private Practice, lol. At times it can be better than Grey's. I thought Private Practice had a better storylines than Grey's this past year.

I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter. Addison's first encounter with Meredith will happen sooner, rather than later. And Derek will be in the picture. You can't have Meredith and Addison without a little Derek mixed in, somewhere.

Gacama: Thanks for the review. Hope you like the next chapter.

juicetroop82: Yeah, I agree. There needs to be more Mer/Add fics. I got into reading them about a year ago. And only recently I was like: I want to write one, too. So, I did. I try to update as much as I can. Promise.

whitmc04: Thanks for the review. I really appreciate it.

Hasting: Oh, I love them too. That for commenting on the great start. I was worried it the beginning captured enough attention. So this review help a lot.

AmyHale: Addison's dreams of a family will come true. I promise, just not right away.

Luvlexi714: Meredith and Addison will not be getting Zola back, sorry. L I promise though there will be some mentions of Zola, and what I have planned for her I hope you will like.

meshannen: Thanks. I'll update as soon I as can. I have some toher fics that really need my attention at the moment. But, they are almost finished and will I do finish them-I'll have for time for my Grey's fiction.

Pandora007: Pandora! To be honest you were the first one to turn me into a Mer/Add fanatic. I went onto your profile and became instantly became addicted to the pairing.

I completely understand your hatred towards Mark. I hate Frank with just as much passion. Although, I did like Mark up until he knocked up Callie and I hated Frank form the beginning. When the Arizona, Callie, and Mark storyline came up I swear I thought the Guiding Light writers were now writing for Grey's. Doesn't the storyline for Natalia's pregnancy remind you of Callie's pregnancy storyline?

Thanks for the review. I hope you like the next chapter.

Housebroken: Thanks for the review.

Syrian: Thanks. Yeah, I want to do an end of a season for Meredith and Addison. I was going to start at the end of the sixth, but then seventh ending seemed more appealing. I mean they were both going through a troubling time in their relationship and a huge change in their relationships were happening. I thought it was perfect.

A/N: I must have rewrote this chapter twenty times before I gave up and said: The hell with it. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy. It's shorter than I would have liked, but it's better than nothing is always my motto.

Please, Review.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>charmedbywits

**Title: **For The First Time

**Rating: **K+ to M

**Pairing: **Addison/Meredith, mentions of Meredith/Derek, Addison/Sam

**Summary: **(Takes places sometime after season 7 of Grey's Anatomy and Season 4 of Private Practice) Addison returns to Seattle for Sophia's first birthday and ends up discovering her own firsts.

**Disclaimer: **Shonda Rhimes the ABC network is the proud owner of Grey's Anatomy and private Practice. I am not making any profit and no copyright infringement intended. I'm just borrowing and playing with them.

Chapter Two: The Art of Discovery

The next day Addison found herself enjoying a relaxing day exploring Seattle. She had woken up refreshed and feeling relaxed. She ordered herself an espresso, plain yogurt and some fruit for breakfast. She spent the better part of the morning enjoying the Four Seasons fitness facility and then moved onto to their spa. Where she melted all her stress away in the stream room and a brilliant man with hands from the Gods massaged every knot and tension in her body. By the time she arrived back to her suite she felt like jell-o and hungry. She decided keep up with her pampering and relaxing day by making an early reservation to _Canlis._ She remembered it being one the better restaurants in Seattle. It was three and she still had four hours until her reservations at seven.

Addison quickly took a shower and got donned on a pair of jeans and her navy blue Columbia pull-over. Grabbing her purse and key card on the way out the door, Addison left to explore the city she once thought would be her home. Exploring the city Addison found my things discovered something new each corner she turned. She found a cute shirt with _Seattle_ embroider on it for Lucas and some local art that would look beautiful in her beach house. She had them shipped to her hotel. About an two hours walking around Addison found herself by a little known café, and the heavenly smell of fresh bake goods and coffee entranced her senses. She couldn't help but go into the small coffee shop.

It smelt of freshly roasted coffee beans, butter, and cinnamon. The ambiance of the café shop was homey, calm. The lighting was dimmed and soothing sounds of Sarah McLachlan played in the background. The walls were painted gold, and dark blue, red, and green large plush pillows litter the floor that was surround by short oak tables, where customers sat with the friends and chatted over their warm coffee and tasty goods. Some sat reading, or they worked on their laptop. In two of the corners were large booths were strangers sat with strangers and there was no hostile words or looks between them, they kept to their business. Addison immediately felt at ease here. It was safe and calm here.

She order her coffee and a small muffin to tie over her hunger. A woman with dreads and wearing a black Rolling Stones t-shirt handed Addison her coffee, and Addison felt her heart swoon a little the perfect coffee cup; it was a deep and wide ceramic blue cup. The coffee she could tell was freshly made by the still frothy foam resting on top and the caramel and cinnamon muffin was still streaming on the plate. She looked around the busy, yet calm café and found she couldn't find a spot. She felt slightly uncomfortable sitting around a table with stranger. One or two was fine, but three or more was pushing it. About to give up, Addison felt her spirits lift when she found a table with a one person who was looking over some papers, that was until she found who the person was. Meredith Grey. Ex-mistress to her ex- husband, Derek and now, at least, from Mark also Meredith's ex-husband. Feeling her legs begin to give out Addison gathered all her courage and approached the small table Meredith was sitting at.

"Mind if I join you?" Addison asked shyly with a hint a hesitation.

Meredith jumped at the sound of Addison's voice. " Addison! Oh God, you scared me!" Meredith sat up straighter and gestured to the blue beanbag. "Please," Meredith waited until Addison was comfortable before addressing her again, "Hello, Addison. How are you?"

"Great, or at least I'm getting there. You?"

"The same."

There was a moment of awkward silence where Addison nibbled on her muffin and sipped her coffee, and Meredith read her papers but would occasionally glanced up at Addison.

"This is awkward," Meredith commented with a chuckle. "I would have thought after all these years we would at least be comfortable in each other company. Can't the ex-mistress and ex-wife converse, and have a somewhat decent relationship. Although," Meredith chuckled bitterly "I'm now the ex-wife, too. Either way, I say, we can have, or at-least, have a cordial relationship. Who knows we might actually become good friends."

Addison dusted the crumbs of her hand, and then held it out to Meredith. "Addison Montgomery," she introduced herself with a bright smile.

"Meredith Grey," Meredith grasped Addison's hand in hers with a chuckle. She remembered when Addison first introduced herself as Addison Shepherd. Now it was Montgomery. "It's very nice to meet you, Addison."

As Addison slowly pulled her hand away from Meredith, she couldn't help but think that this relationship, with this woman, was going to be her first beautiful, real relationship.

TBC

* * *

><p>AN: That wasn't what I had planned for their first encounter, but that's where my muse took me and left me. This is going to be a slow burning romance for our girls so don't go thinking after a nice coffee they'll be hopping into bed. I always thought the building of a relationship was always the best to read. Also, there will be no Mark, Alex, Derek, or anyone our girls will be having on-call, in the closet sex with. So pure Mer/Adds here.

Review!


	3. Author's Note

_**To whomever is out there and reading this, **_

_**Okay, so I was appalled to find out that I haven't updated For The First Time **_**in three months. Though I didn't promise to update regularly, I did vow to myself to at least post one chapter a month. I can see that didn't happen, and I am very disappointed in myself. So, I then vowed to myself to spend the next month or so updating starting when I come back from my vacation with my wife. I can probably knock out a chapter every week. And, now, with the new season of Grey's and Private, I'll have a little help. Thank you, Shonda. **

**Being on vacation with my beautiful wife, relaxing, and breathing in the mountain air has really help me clear my head from the major writers block I had encounter. I now know where I want this story to go and at what pace. And with that information all I can say is, buckle in and enjoy the ride. It's going to be one mighty long roller coaster. I may make it into a series for how long I plan on writing this story. I don't know, I'll have to think about it. Hmm…. **

**Also, I'll be rewriting chapter two and adding a little bit more. The chapter was smaller than I intended wanted it. Plus, it was crappy. My muse then was a little jumbled. I didn't picture Meredith and Addison meeting like that and so soon. I'll be posting the newly improved chapter two, soon. Look out for it! Or not. **

**So, in about a week, look for an update on **_**For The First Time**_**. **

**Hope to see you there, **

**Crista. **


End file.
